<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>through thick and thin by maguna_stxrk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992900">through thick and thin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maguna_stxrk/pseuds/maguna_stxrk'>maguna_stxrk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:00:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maguna_stxrk/pseuds/maguna_stxrk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“We should break up,” Tony declares, gazing out of the floor-to-ceiling window of their bedroom. The colorful twinkle of lights of the New York City nightlife is truly a mesmerizing view.</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“I don’t love you anymore.”</p>
<p>Steve scoffs, utterly unfazed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>334</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>through thick and thin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We should break up,” Tony declares, gazing out of the floor-to-ceiling window of their bedroom. The colorful twinkle of lights of the New York City nightlife is truly a mesmerizing view.</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“I don’t love you anymore.”</p>
<p>Steve scoffs, utterly unfazed. He has the audacity to walk up behind Tony and nuzzle the skin just below the hairline on the back of his neck.</p>
<p>“At least give me a reason that’s believable,” he retorts, sotto voce. </p>
<p>“Steve, stop <em>doing</em> that.” Tony tries to squirm away from Steve. “This is not what you’re supposed to do when someone is breaking up with you.”</p>
<p>Steve, the stubborn bastard, slips his arms around Tony’s waist before interlocking the fingers of both hands on Tony’s stomach. </p>
<p>“This isn’t proper breaking up etiquette?” Steve whispers against his ear, the tickling sensation of his breath sending a shiver down Tony’s spine.</p>
<p>“It’s really not.” Tony shuts his eyes, praying for strength as Steve begins trailing kisses from his right ear down to the side of his neck. </p>
<p>“Well, I’ve never been one to follow rules, anyway.”</p>
<p>“Steve, please—” Tony tries to turn around in Steve’s hold so they can face each other, but Steve’s arms stay unrelentingly firm around his body. </p>
<p>“Why do you want to break up with me?”</p>
<p>“I— Steve, come on.” Tony sighs dejectedly.</p>
<p>“Is this because of the huge fight we had a few days ago?” Steve guesses.</p>
<p>Tony supposes his own silence speaks volumes. The fight was resolved eventually, but it had made Tony think about how often they seemed to butt heads with each other. They are both equally stubborn and maybe, just maybe, Steve and Tony being together is a mistake of massive proportions. A disaster in the making. Breaking up is the smart thing to do. The most logical course of action. </p>
<p>“I don’t know about you, but I love our screaming matches, sweetheart. It’s good warm-up for my vocal chords.”</p>
<p>“Steve, I am being dead serious right now.”</p>
<p>Steve chuckles. “Okay, okay. But I am being serious, too. Maybe not so much because of the exercise for my vocal chords, but that’s one of my favorite things about you, you know.”</p>
<p>“What? Me losing my shit?”</p>
<p>“The way you’re never afraid to voice out your opinions, even if they differ from mine. <em>Especially</em> when they differ from mine. The way you call me out when I’m being unreasonable. You make me a better person, sweetheart.” </p>
<p>Tony clenches his jaw, feeling the sudden prick of tears in his eyes. </p>
<p>Steve rests his head between Tony’s shoulder blades. “I don’t want someone who agrees with everything I say. So we have fights and we bicker a lot. That’s okay. We’ll work things out and find a compromise, like we always do.”</p>
<p>“At the end of the day,” Steve says, voice low and dripping with sincerity, “I want you, Tony. Even when we fight. Even when you’re being difficult.”</p>
<p>Steve tightens his arms around Tony, hugs the breath out of him. </p>
<p>“So, unless you can give me an actual reason for wanting to break up with me, I’m sorry, but you’re stuck with me. For life.” Steve punctuates his statement with a kiss on Tony’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“I have to admit,” Tony says, clearing his throat when his voice sounds too fraught with emotion, “you make a compelling argument.”</p>
<p>This time, Tony feels Steve smile into his hair. </p>
<p>The reply comes, confident and obstinate as ever:</p>
<p>“You’re not getting rid of me that easily, sweetheart.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come find me on Tumblr <a href="https://maguna-stxrk.tumblr.com/">@maguna-stxrk</a> and let's talk all things stevetony! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>